sinister_skiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page/Rules
Server Rules 1: GM's: While the server does have GM's the list of official GM's changes frequently. Please remember that GM's are players first and foremost and are bound by the same rules as others. If a GM asks you to stop doing something then it's best to listen to them. As GMs we report bugs/exploits, help players with in game issues, and take care of account problems, along with hundreds of other things. We are here to help the players but are also players ourselves. 2: Dual Boxing: - All players are allowed to have 1 account period. (players in the same household should contact Nixx) - Players creating/obtaining a second account for the Gil/items will be banned. (you can not log onto a friends account either) - violation will result in a perma-ban. 3: In game bugs, exploits, server crashes and glitches: If you find one of these DO NOT post it in global. Send a GM a PM to let them know. (People who are caught exploiting will be banned PERIOD! if you tell us about the exploit then continue to use it you are still getting a ban)(If someone knows someone who is exploiting and doesn't report it they are just as guilty and will be banned) If you find a way to crash the server, a bug you can use to your advantage, exploit, ect REPORT IT! DO NOT TRY TO LOG IN RIGHT AWAY AFTER A SERVER CRASH OR A LOBBY RESTART, WAIT ATLEAST 2 MINS, ALSO IF YOUR INGAME WHEN THE SERVER CRASHES THEN MAKE SURE TO READ THE FORUMS BEFORE LOGGIN BACK IN RISKING A JAIL OR POSSIBLE WORST 4: In Game Chat: This is a family oriented server vulgar language, racism, and disrespect towards your fellow players will not be tolerated. Also we made /shout global so you can look for parties and sell items but don't spam said messages, people will see your looking for group/selling item and there is no need to spam. 5: Complaining: We understand some things in the game take longer than you would like to get fixed, but this is a private server that only has a small group of coders (DarkStar team). If you find something report it to on the forums or the BUG TRACKER( http://bugs.dspt.info/ ), if it isn't fixed within a week don't start complaining in global. You will be muted and if you are to disrespectful it can result in a Ban. You play for free on a game that would normally cost you $13 a month, if something isn't getting fixed fast enough for you, you are welcome to fix it yourself then submit the fix on the Darkstar forums or by PMing Nixx. http://forums.dspt.info/ (read only forums http://dspt.freeforums.org/index.php ) 6: DISRESPECTING SERVER STAFF: If you have an issue with a decision any GM staff makes do not post it in global chat. The GMs on this server try their best to keep an uninterrupted and fair playing environment. We will always show you respect and ask the same in return. If you feel as if you have been treated unfairly by a GM for any reason you are welcome to contact another GM on the matter and you will not be penalized for doing so. That being said disrespect in any form will not be allowed, if you in turn are shown disrespect take a screen shot and send it to another GM and we will take care of it from there. Rules are set in place to keep this a fair playing environment and any punishment you receive will be reviewed by the other GMs afterwards to ensure fair action was taken. 7: ADVERTISING Advertising for any other server regardless of the situation or circumstances will result in a ban PERIOD. We don't care if you run your own server (we actually encourage it). But we have a player base here that is happy playing azure sky and if they are not they can check the Dark star forums for other Dark star servers. This server is built to give the maximum play time and enjoyment for our players and not as a advertising medium for other servers. 8: LYING TO PLAYERS If you lie to players to gain an advantage (IE lying about drops, abilities ect) not only makes you look bad but is against the rules now. I figured this fell under common sense but from the past few weeks I realized it has to be spelled out for some people. If you are caught lying to gain an advantage you will be jailed/banned. Use common sense if you don't think you should do something ask a GM or just don't do it Rules were written by Nixx with the help and input from ALL the GMs BTW the GM's are NOT your encyclopedia to FFXI. Read the forums before asking questions. "I don't know how to use the AH" or "What sub job should i use for Dnc" is not a GM matter!